


Say yes ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„- Mają nowy smak. Arbuzowa wata cukrowa. Brzmi jak coś, co powinniśmy spróbować. – Niall przerwał, a jego głos był drażniący. – Może okazać się, że to będzie nawet lepsze niż niespodziankowe piwo korzenne.<br/>To była katastrofa, a Niall powstrzymał śmiech, palcami śledząc złożone zawijasy, które tańczyły na jego kolanie.”<br/>Lub: Niall i Harry zawsze jedzą razem lody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say yes ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say yes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113545) by sensationially.tumblr.com. 



       Niall ciaśniej owinął się bluzą, bawiąc się postrzępionym brzegiem ciepłego, szarego materiału. Popołudniowe słońce było rozproszone wokół niego, przedostając się przez drzewa w przypadkowe konstelacje światła, świat był cichy, jakby czekał, aż Niall przemówi.  
  
\- Więc, znalazłem album ze zdjęciami, który zrobiliśmy rok temu.  
  
       Harry nie odpowiedział, ale znów, nigdy tego nie robił, więc Niall kontynuował.  
  
\- Trochę minęło, co? Niemal o tym zapomniałem, jeśli mam być szczery.  
  
      Cisza.  
  
\- Ostatnio często o tym myślałem, wiesz? O naszej pierwszej randce? Powinniśmy zrobić to kiedyś znowu. Iść razem na lody czy coś. To na końcu ulicy. Niedaleko.  
  
      Harry nie odpowiedział, ale Niall wiedział, by nie naciskać. Wiedział, że wystarczająco było wystarczająco. I tak nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.  
  
     Ale mógł ją niemal usłyszeć. Odpowiedź Harry’ego i stłumił uśmiech na tę myśl.  
 _  
Tak, w porządku,_  powiedziałby.  _Ale tylko dlatego, że lubisz, że dają ci dodatkową gałkę. Tamtejsze panie są niemal w połowie w tobie zakochane._  
  
     I były. Wciąż są, tak po prawdzie. Zawsze uśmiechają się do niego, kiedy wchodzi do lodziarni, zawsze oferują mu dodatkowy rożek dla Harry’ego, bo on nie może tego zrobić.  
  
\- Mają nowy smak. Arbuzowa wata cukrowa. Brzmi jak coś, co powinniśmy spróbować. – Niall przerwał, a jego głos był drażniący. – Może okazać się, że to będzie nawet lepsze niż niespodziankowe piwo korzenne.  
  
     To była katastrofa, a Niall powstrzymał śmiech, palcami śledząc złożone zawijasy, które tańczyły na jego kolanie.  
 _  
\- Dalej. Tylko jeden gryz! Proszę!  
  
     Niall zaoferował Harry’emu łyżkę, wydymając wargę, z oczami dużymi jak spodki, gdy drugi chłopak potrząsnął stanowczo głową, z ściągniętymi wargami, by uniknąć potencjalnych lodów, czekających, by zostać wepchniętymi do jego ust.  
  
\- Harryyy. To jest nowe. Nie możemy po prostu nie spróbować! Próbowaliśmy każdego smaku, odkąd przyszliśmy tu pierwszy raz.  
  
     Harry przygryzł wargę, zwątpienie zamigotało w jego oczach i Niall pochwycił szansę, niemal krzycząc ze szczęścia, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wygrał.  
  
\- To będzie twoja wina, jeśli zwymiotuję. – Brunet wymamrotał, akceptując dziwnego koloru smakołyk z przerażeniem w oczach, palcami trzymając delikatnie łyżeczkę, jakby to była wstrętna, martwa rzecz.  
  
     Wzruszył ramionami, ledwo rejestrując słowa Harry’ego.  
  
\- Mhm, na trzy, okej?  
  
     Niall nie dostał odpowiedzi, tylko sfrustrowane spojrzenie i źle skrywaną adorację i miłość, które błyszczały za zielonymi niczym mech oczami.  
  
\- Raz… dwa… trzy!  
  
     To było fatalne. Harry ledwo zdołał ugryźć, nim jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta wykrzywiły, jakby zjadł coś kwaśnego, a potem biegł do łazienki, zostawiając śmiejącego się Nialla w boksie.   
  
     Oczywiście, ruszył w poszukiwania bruneta, kiedy skończył chichotać. Pocałował uspokajająco jego policzki, gdy przytulał go i opatulał w koce, cały czas obiecując, że nigdy więcej nie będzie zmuszał go do spróbowania czegoś tak obrzydliwego.   
  
     Wrócili tam z powrotem, oczywiście, następnym razem, gdy wypuszczono nowy smak. Spróbowali malinowo-czekoladowego snu, z wahaniem w oczach i odważnymi uśmiechami na ustach, niemal zabijając się w wyścigu do łazienki po wstępnym liźnięciu.  
  
     Niall dygotał ze szczęścia kiedy wrócili do domu, wtulając się w bok Harry'ego i przysięgając razem z nim, że nigdy więcej tam nie wrócą i nie przeprowadzą się po raz trzeci przez mękę. Szczęście przebiegało przez kręgosłup Nialla, gdy Harry umieścił swoje usta na jego._  
  
     Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie.   
  
     Niall westchnął, unosząc głowę, więc mógł zobaczyć światło słoneczne przez liście, mógł zobaczyć zieleń liści. Zielone, jak oczy Harry’ego. Zielone, jak sposób, w jaki marszczyły się, kiedy się śmiał. Zielone, jak wtedy, kiedy zaćmiewał je smutek, gdy był smutny. Zielone, jak szczęście i miłość, którą Niall od niego otrzymywał. Zielone, ale nie do końca w odpowiednim odcieniu. Niall wiedział; gapił się w nie więcej razy, niż mógłby zliczyć.  
  
\- Nie, ty dupku. Nie odpuścimy tego. – Niall przerwał ciszę, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie, rozbawienie przeplotło się z jego odpowiedzią, gdy zamknął oczy. – To ładny kolor, tym razem. Niemal wygląda zjadliwie. Spróbujemy tego.   
  
     Harry nie odpowiedział, ale potem znowu, nie zrobił tego od wypadku, więc Niall do tego przywykł. Przywykł do ciszy, do pytań pozostających bez odpowiedzi. Przywykł do tego, jak wydawało się, że Harry’ego już tutaj nie było.  
  
     Ale to było w porządku, zdecydował Niall. Dla niego to było w porządku.  
  
\- Może poszlibyśmy zobaczyć znowu ocean. Nie widzieliśmy go od jakiegoś czasu. Zawsze to lubiłeś. To by cię rozweseliło. Rozweseliło nas obu, tak?  
  
     Nie trudnił się szturchnięciem boku bruneta, mógł zobaczyć jego uśmiech pod powiekami, to, jak głębokie dołeczki pojawiły się w policzkach, mógł wyobrazić sobie luźnego loczka, który zawsze opadał na jego kość policzkową, gdy przechylał się do pnia drzewa, z rumieńcem na twarzy.  
  
\- W każdym razie. – Niall otworzył oczy, obracając się w lewo, podczas gdy jego dłoń wsunęła się do kieszeni. – Czekałem, by cię o to zapytać. Nie musisz odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz. Nigdy nie musisz. – Zmusił swoje palce do zaciśnięcia się wokół aksamitnego pudełeczka w kieszeni, zmusił się do wyciągnięcia go z materiału spodni, gdy przełknął ciężko., niezgrabnie otwierając małe, niebieskie wieczko. – Wyjdź za mnie, Harry? – Głos Nialla załamał się i wypuścił cichy, nerwowy chichot. – Spędź ze mną resztę mojego życia? Kocham cię, wiesz o tym.  
  
     Cisza.  
  
     Niall gapił się na gładki, szary nagrobek, a jego oczy przesunęły się do prostych, wyrytych słów na powierzchni, gdy czekał na odpowiedź Harry’ego.  
 __  
Harry Styles  
Kochający syn, brat, przyjaciel i chłopak  
1 lutego 1994 – 19 lipca 2014  
  
     Skupił się na ostatniej dacie, oddech szarpał się w jego gardle, gdy zaoferował mały, nieśmiały uśmiech.  
  
\- Powiedz tak, hm? Moglibyśmy razem już na zawsze jeść niedobre lody, nawet, jeśli powiedzielibyśmy, że tego nie zrobimy.  
  
     Cisza.  
  
     Niall nadal się uśmiechał. Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, nie pomyślał, że słyszał wymamrotane „tak” Harry’ego i z cała pewnością nie oczekiwał, że cisza zostanie przerwana przez kogoś innego, niż niego.  
  
     Ale jego gardło i tak zacisnęło się, a plecy spięły na wypadek, gdyby Harry miał odpowiedzieć.  
  
\- W porządku. Zatem, może jutro, co? Może wtedy zmienisz zdanie.  
  
     Wstając, Niall wsunął jedwabne pudełko z powrotem do spodni, zauważając, że materiał wytarł się przez to, jak często nosił je w kieszeni. Otrzepując się z kurzu, pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na krzywiźnie grobu, czując zimny granit naprzeciw swoich ust.  
  
     Przez krótką chwilę udawał, że to Harry, zanim nie odsunął się, przyglądając się małemu nagrobkowi, wciśniętemu pod drzewem, bezpiecznemu od wszelkiej krzywdy, bezpiecznemu od reszty czasu.  
  
\- Wrócę jutro, tak? Pomyśl o tym dla mnie. Może zmienisz jutro swoje zdanie. Nie możesz trzymać mnie wiecznie w niepewności, skarbie. – Niall zachichotał cicho, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy. - Kocham cię, Harry.  
  
     Bawiąc się niebieskim pudełkiem w kieszeni, odwrócił się, idąc w dół ulicy do lodziarni i tylko dźwięk jego oddechu wypełniał powietrze, gdy szedł.  
  
     Dźwięczenie dzwoneczka zaalarmowało o jego przybyciu, a on uśmiechnął się łagodnie do pani za ladą.  
  
\- Jeden raz arbuzową watę cukrową. Poproszę dwie łyżeczki.


End file.
